


Pajarita Mia

by starsaligns



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsaligns/pseuds/starsaligns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Laurel are in Argentina for a mission. Things just manage to happen when Laurel finds out she has a thing for Cisco speaking Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajarita Mia

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on Tumblr about Blackvibe fake dating, so this came about. How about an undercover fake marriage fic instead? A massive thank you also to my friend, Lucila, for educating me on Spanish terms of endearment. She kinda freaked out when I told her Cisco was Argentinian as well. At least I think he was. I read that somewhere. I don’t remember where. Anywho. This hasn’t been beta’d.

She doesn’t think she’d be the one girl who’d get caught up in foreign languages and accents, but boy was she wrong as hell.

Of course she’s heard Spanish before, even went as far as to take it in high school–which she immediately forgot when it came time for graduation–but it’s nothing compared to actually experiencing the language first hand. She’s in Argentina with him, going about a slight mission as a favor to Lyla and a small vacation for herself. She thought she’d be going alone, of course, even told her father that she was going to be fine and had a phone where he’d be able to contact her or she him if anything went wrong. What she didn’t think would happen would be Lyla telling her she had to go undercover as a wife.

She remembers blinking and turning to Felicity for help and wonder if she’s done this before and the blonde just goes, “yep. Now it’s your turn, Laurel. Thank god. If I had to pretend to be Oliver’s wife one more time–” But that excuse was now moot because Felicity is Oliver’s wife. She sighs softly to bring herself back in the moment at hand.

The thing is, she and Cisco are friends and friends shouldn’t think friends are sexy when they’re speaking another language, but damn it all if Laurel doesn’t want to just tell him that. They’re walking along a path towards a restaurant in Buenos Aires. For the past three days, they’ve been meeting with a technology and informations dealer. ARGUS has intel on him giving away trade secrets to anyone with enough money to buy them. Cisco and her’s cover provided them well with material. Because Cisco’s so great at technology and engineering, they’ve come up with him making billions with his own software and tech. She’s his doting wife slash CEO of the company because even he scoffed at the idea of her being a stay-at-home wife and offered that deal right there.

But it’s been three days and the guy still doesn’t want to ‘sell’ them anything just yet.

Three days of sharing a room with Cisco Ramon hasn’t been that bad, but it’s Spanish speaking Cisco Ramon when he’s ordering them room service or talking to the people coming in and out to help clean the room that just makes her slightly uncomfortable.

And hot.

Way too damn hot for her own good.

Even more so, to play up the marriage act, he’s up’d the anty on affection and adoration. Surely, she and Cisco were the type of friends to sit on a couch together, binge watch whatever new Netflix series is popular after a night of patrol and fighting (and he coming over to visit from Central City, sure), and maybe fall asleep on each other and wake up with no awkward pauses. But this, this was different.

He holds her hand as they walk, toys with the fake wedding set (but really, ARGUS doesn’t do fake diamonds and the ring is something fierce) on her ring finger, and even goes as far as to call her names in Spanish. She knows they’re terms of endearment because the hotel staff can’t help but give her a lovesick look every single time he utters one out.

“Laurel”, he calls out her name and she looks forward. He laughs and grins at their new company–the dealer of course, who had been standing outside the restaurant waiting for them. “Pense que era el que no presta atencion”, he rattles off to the older male and she just lets out a small whimper before taking a gulp. “Still, nice to see you again”, she says in her polite voice and offers her hand. The gentleman shakes it and soon Cisco’s hand is on her lower back, the other opening the door for her to walk in first.

“After you, pajarita mia.” And there’s that damn phrase again.

\----------

The lunch goes off without a hitch and Laurel could definitely see that the guy’s caving in to selling to them. To top it off, she and Cisco are sitting close, but not too close, and the Spanish has been replaced with English for her sake and easiness to understand. “You say you’re newlyweds, correct”, the gentleman rattles off unexpectedly and Laurel nods. “Of course we are”, she starts about the story that they created on the flight over to Argentina. “We’re on our second leg of our honeymoon when we managed to stop by. It’s his fault that we work too much.”

“Laurel, preciosa, you work too much. I think too much.”

Cisco scrunches his nose at her and she does so in return, but that’s another one of his words that she hasn’t managed to look up yet. He’s been calling her different things a lot in this trip and sometimes she sees the flicker of it actually being real instead of pretend.

And now, something’s burning in her to wish that it was real instead of pretend. Who would have thought that she–strong, independent Laurel–would fall for a simple accent and a foreign language and close proximity?

“Forgive me”, the older man speaks again and she’s brought out of her thoughts. “I just haven’t seen newlyweds so cold towards one another.”

Laurel sits back and Cisco tilts his head and gets a conpsiratory look on his face. “Lo siento”, he starts out. That one she knows. “I don’t understand.”

The man holds out his hand and waves them off. “That’s why I’m hesitant to sell to you. You say you care for work and one another, but if you care for one another like you care for work, how does it happen?” A pause breaks between them for a slight moment before the man speaks out again. “Give each other a kiss.”

The statement is bold, brash, and if Laurel wasn’t undercover, she’d smack him silly for it. But they are undercover and they need this mission to go smoothly. Cisco looks at her with a soft expression, a look that says he’s sorry he has to do this; but she’s the one that closes the distance between them.

The kiss is short, tentative, and is over just as fast as it starts; but she’s reeling. Fire and passion are consuming her and she wants to do it again, but Cisco’s just stationary, his face unreadable and she feels like she might have went too far.

All she hears is a growl and a whisper of “a la mierda” before he cups her face and brings her back in for a searing kiss. It’s heated, full of pent up aggression and lust on both of their parts and that’s something that Laurel never expected but fully welcomed. Heads tilted, lips parted, and soon she broke the kiss to gasp for air. “Oh my god”, she whispers out excitedly and he laughs the same, but realized their audience and turned to see that he had left them a note saying he’ll meet them tomorrow.

But now the question is, were they going to talk about what just happened?

\----------

The answer is no, at least, not yet.

She can tell Cisco wants to talk, but Laurel’s just there not ready to. She’s antsy, and she hasn’t been antsy in years. The brunette can’t help it. If she actually sits down and relaxes, she wanders back to what happened at the restaurant and instantly gets worked up again. How can she feel that way after just one kiss?

One hot searing kiss that probably awoke several months of sexual tension between them, especially since they were practically sharing a bed for three days.

“Laurel”, he speaks out to her worriedly and the expression on his face breaks her heart. It’s like a scolded child. She’s hurt him, and he’s the last person that she wanted to hurt. “Laurel”, he presses on and she stops her movements. But in actually, she’s moving to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head at him. 

In that precise moment, as if they were two moving vehicles in sync, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in close. “Do you know what’s happening here”, she asks of him, because he’s the one with the scientific mind after all. Sure she deals with facts, but he deals with discoveries. “No”, he tells her truthfully, even a little shy at first and she could see glimpses of the Cisco she adored. The awkward Cisco she wanted to protect.

But there’s also this new Cisco. This Cisco with a burning fire and a passion for her. Green eyes locked to brown and she can feel the heat rising between them. “Can I”, he asks her, and she smiles before closing the distance between them in another kiss.

It’s not unlike their last. Their last was exploratory and fire, yes, but it was still restricted. This one was cranked up, caution thrown to the wind, and provided fuel and desire for the both of them. For a moment, she felt like she was taking advantage of him, but it was nothing of that sort. No, Cisco’s hands, used to tinkering and discovering, used to transform things into something else, were expertly skilled. Soon she found herself pressing against him and his hands moved from her hips to her back down to her ass.

They raked, they touched, but they found themselves underneath her shirt when his lips moved down to her neck. Her mouth fell open slightly, agape at the sensation, but paused when she heard whispers coming from him.

Was he speaking Spanish to her?

“Oh my god”, she lets out when he whispers “mi cielo, mi sol, mis estrellas” into her ear and she can’t take it anymore. “Bedroom”, she practically cries out and drags him with her.

He spends the better part of the afternoon whispering Spanish sayings all over her frame and well into the night.

\----------

In their post-coital bliss, Laurel wakes up turns her head upward and then places a hand on her forehead when she realizes that Cisco’s been watching her sleep on him. She lets out a small laugh, nervous but content, and shakes her head slightly to regain herself. “How long was I out for”, she asks, stretching her legs slightly to straighten out any soreness.

“Not long, pajarita mia. Not long.”

And there it goes again, that saying. She presses her lips together, tilts her head at Cisco and decides to go for it. “What does that mean”, she inquires and he smiles wide like he’s been hiding a secret this whole time.

“My little bird.”

And she smacks him with a pillow before falling against him in bliss.


End file.
